The End
by CyanideTeapot
Summary: So...what ever happened to the characters that were replaced or removed for Brawl? Join Roy and Pichu as they journey through an unknown land to find their old friends as well as the other ones removed...if they're still alive. T for gore and language.
1. Prologue

The image of them standing in the distance began to grow darker, blurrier. It was harder and harder to see them. "Marth!" I shouted, "Marth! Link!" I shouted the names of the friends again and again until I was out of breath. I tried to run forward, to run back to them, but my efforts were fruitless, instead I was pushed further back. I had only lost my remaining energy and will to fight back against the mysterious dark force. Pichu, who was snug in my arms was crying out desperately. "Piiikaaachuu!" He shouted. His eyes were closed and tears streamed out from his face. Mewtwo had vanished from sight. I began to see new faces. A kid with brown hair and looked like an angel. A blue bipedal being. A boy wearing a red cap and other red clothing, he had a yellow backpack. A more cartoonish, short version of Link. It occurred to me too late what was going on. We were being replaced. "Samus! Mario! DK! Maaaaaarttttth!" I let out the last of my breath. I could breathe, sure, but I was gasping and could speak no more. The memory of Marth's body against mine plagued my mind. All the faces vanished, and all I...we saw was never ending darkness. An eternity of darkness. Me, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Young Link. Darkness. Forever. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't exactly remember what had happened after that. It was hard to tell, but I assumed that I passed out. Hard to tell because everything was pure black, I mean.

I woke up on a field, plains of grass stretched out in front of me. Strange loops, odd formations, were scattered about the earth. I clumsily stood up, and realized Pichu was still snug in my arms.

"Pichu? Are you...okay?" I asked. His eyes were wide open, I could tell he was awestruck.

"...Where are we?" He asked in his young, childlike voice.

"I wish I knew..." I sighed. Pichu seemed concerned, so being the adult here I felt as though I should speak up. "I bet we'll be fine, Pichu. Were on grass, at least. It's not like were in some random rocky or city-like terrain. There must be water around somewhere."

Pichu seemed to perk up, then. Like he felt everything would get better, like I did. Or, at least, I pretended I did. To be honest I was scared out of my wits, thinking we were probably going to die here. Alone. And no one would know we were every here. It was a scary thought, and I heavily believed it to be true, but I couldn't tell Pichu that. I was the adult here, Pichu was only a little kid. If I thought we were going to die, he would too.

"Now where do we start looking?" I said to no one in particular. Pichu thought I was talking to him, and replied. I must say, I was glad he replied.

"Maybe we can ask those guys!" His squeaked. I turned to face where he was pointing. There was an orange fox, silver...creature, and red echidna. I knew that if Pichu could talk like a human being, then they could. My heart pounded as I creeped over towards them.

"Um...excuse me sirs. Would you happen to know where we are...?" I asked, timidly. I wasn't that much of a timid person, but this was a big matter. A matter of life or death.

"Huh? You're in Green Hill Zone, obviously. Are you new guys? I don't remember any other characters being put in..." The red echidna replied. The last part of what he said was obviously not to us, but to the fox and other creature. There were mumbled amongst the other two.

"Ahem. You two do not belong here, in fact you shouldn't be here at all. Since you truly do not belong here, I would like to ask for a battle. If you win, you can stay, if you lose then we will ask what to do with you. If you win, your presense will remain a secret, if you wish" The silver creature said. I thought for a minute, then took a wild guess he was a hedgehog.

"We'll fight you!" Pichu cried. I wasn't looking forward to this battle. A battle was the last thing I wanted, I just wanted to know where I was. Whereever I was...

Against my will I drew my sword. "No bloodshed?" I asked.

"No bloodshed," The fox said.

As my sword slashed as I pumped my arm. Pichu sent thunder shocks flying across the field. I had been hurt by the hedgehog and echidna a few times, and the fox was already out, too weak to fight. Pichu was trying to take out the Silver hedgehog at the echidna swung his fists and hit me in the face. I took my sword and slashed him.

"Ugh..." He groaned. The hedgehog and echidna collapsed.

"...You...win. Your identity...is a secret. You have my word" The hedgehog groaned. His fur was charred in some areas from Pichu's thunder shocks. Pichu wasn't that strong honestly, but he had the will of a Pikachu, and that means he had enough power to be a Pikachu.

We had ditched the animals for the time. There wasn't any point in talking to them anymore. Pichu asked what we were planning to do now. I shrugged. What were going to do now was a good question, because neither Pichu nor I had the slightest clue.

"Look Roy! Look! It's a pathway! Look at those weird boxes! They have a question mark on them!" Pichu suddenly cried.

I gasped. All of a sudden, I knew where we were. 


	3. Chapter 2

The world overall had a dusty brown look to itself. Pichu and I were placed apon brown brick, the background looked like sand. Floating brown blocks lay in the air, still and unmoving. Some are bricks, like the ones me and Pichu were on at the moment. Others were a solid shade of brown, and had big white question marks on them.

The world overall looked different, but there was no mistaking it. This was one of Mario's worlds.

I could tell from the question mark blocks, mainly.

You see, in the past I had gone to two different worlds that belonged to Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Bowser, and Peach. One was a stage meant for battling, but the other was much more interesting. It was green plains of grass that stretched out for miles and miles to come. Sometimes, the plains had brown pathways on them. Other times it was just grass.

Enemies from Mario's series lined up and surronded the plains. Goombas, Koopas, even flying Koopas! It was kind of crazy, to be honest. But I enjoyed going there.

When I saw this, my heart warmed up just a small bit. This was at least a little familier. I didn't know the area itself, but I knew a lot about Mario's world. Sometimes, the older ones like Marth, Mario, others, and I would enjoy just sitting around and chatting. It was usually at the temple, as long as either Link, Zelda, or Ganon were okay with it. We would talk about what life was like outside of this world. I always found Mario's the most interesting, about him saving Peach and being a hero always. It was funny when Peach and Bowser both happened to be there. Bowser would get all red, and Peach would hug him and such. Outside of our natural worlds, no one is really enemies. Though we all can't like everyone...

Haha, I had a bitter rivalry with Link, for some reason. I think what happened once was he and Marth were having a duel and they invited me to watch. Afterwards, Link challanged me. Somehow I won, and Link was kind of offended. Next to him I look like an amateur, but somehow I won. So I believe because of that we became rivals.

Me and Pichu advanced through the world, jumping over green pipes and hitting question mark blocks for the heck of it. All was going pretty well. But then...to my surprise...we saw him.

"...Mario!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked at me for a moment, studying me.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Mario...it's me, Roy! Your friend? Marth's best friend? Don't you...remember me?" I asked. My body had switched into panic mode. It wasn't just what he said, it was how he said it, and how he looked. He looked and spoke like he hadn't ever seen me before, which wasn't true at all! We were good friends! Everyone knows everything about everyone, that's how it was in the past. The past, before Pichu, Young Link, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and I were dragged away.

"...I'm sorry kid, I haven't seen you before... Wait a second... You...you haven't been here before, right? That must mean that you're a glitch!" He glared at me. When he had first said wait, I felt my heart skip a beat. But he continued and dissapointed me. And now wanted to fight me? I had to think of something. Fast.

"No! No, Mario! Don't you remember? Me, Roy? We were friends! Me and Marth, Link, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Ganon, Zelda, all of us! We sat by the temple for hours and would just talk! You have to rememeber me, Mario! You just...you just can't forget me like that!" I cried. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks. I felt like a child, but I couldn't help it. You would feel the same way if a friend said he or she didn't know who you are, then said you were something bad, wouldn't you? If you think you wouldn't, stop kidding yourself.

"...How...how do you know I would do that? I've never seen your face before, kid, but for some reason you seem so familiar..." Mario pondered for a second, then spoke up again, "god _damn_ it! You're tampering into my memories, aren't you! You little piece of glitch shit...I'll destroy you!"

I backed up, away from Mario. This...this couldn't be possible! How could Mario...my friend...not know who I was? I just didn't understand it.

"Mario! Mario, no! Don't hurt Roy! Roy isn't bad! Roy isn't tu...hmp..earring...your memories! Someone else is!" Pichu shouted. I had almost forgotten he was there. I realized that Mario had been swearing earlier, directly at me too. Mario never swore. Which was bad for Pichu. Under normal circumstances, I would have gotten mad at Mario and bonked him hard on the head or something. But these weren't normal circumstances.

"Right. Yeah, what ever floats your drift, kid" Mario had said.

I didn't get it. Mario was acting weird...entirely out of character. Normally he was a jolly guy, always glad to see anyone, and always willing to see anyone. He was talking weirdly as well. Mario would never say anything like that...would he?

"...Mario...please...you've got to remember us..." I begged. I was pretty sure that I was sobbing by this point.

"No. You're reading through my memories. You have to be. Kiss yourselves goodbye!" Mario swung his legs out and spun in a circle on the ground, tripping me.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

He shot a few fireballs at us, and kicked us again. I was being beaten by my friend and was too much of a _coward_ to fight back. I could figure out the situation easily in my head. But I was so messed up from everything that was going on that I couldn't do anything to fight back. Pichu was probably too worked up to fight back. Not to mention a few injuries I still managed to have from the earlier fight.

Mario kicked my in the face, punched me in the gut, kicked and punched, kicked and punched. I felt the warm feeling of blood on my body, on my face and several other places as well. I wondered how Pichu was faring. I then heard a cracking noise. I'm sure it wasn't a bone breaking or a door opening or closing or anything like that. Because what had shattered was reality, and all the broken pieces fell into a sea of darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

The next thing I remember, I was in a cave. I had woken up in a surprisingly bright cave after being beat up by a former friend. Wonderful, isn't it? I thought as I sighed.

After I had woken up, I quickly remembered what had happened, and began to observe myself for any broken bones. Surprisingly, there were none. Some bruises, scratches, and burn marks, but defiantly nothing was broken. This was, of course, much of my relief.

And then I remembered something, or really someone, else; poor innocent Pichu. He wasn't in sight. I panicked, and began to call his name out. I thought he had to be near by. He had to be!

"Roy!" I heard a voice squeal. I sighed in relief. Pichu was nearby.

He quickly ran over to me and gave me a tight hug, as tight as he could, at least, given his small body.

"Roy! Roy! You…you…you need to see…!" He stood up and began to tug on my shirt. I realized, now, that he was crying.

"Pichu, is something wrong?" I tried to sound casual. I failed miserably at that.

"Rooooy! You need to come with me!" He cried out.

I let out a sigh. Not because I was annoyed with him, no, not at all. It was because I feared what he needed to show me so desperately. Of course, I just happened to be in the right mood, fearing it and all.

Because Pichu led me straight to a corpse.

This wasn't just any corpse, mind you. There was no mistaking it. This was the corpse of my "friend," or more like acquaintance, as you see we didn't talk to each other very much. Only when Pichu encouraged us to, because he was like an elder brother to Pichu.

This was the purple feline-like appearance of Mewtwo.

At first, I was stunned. I refused to belief he was dead. So I foolishly bent down and began checking for his pulse. On his hands, wrists, neck, chest, but nothing. This was really pointless, because it was clear he was dead. His eyes were gray voids and lifeless. He was stiff and entirely unmoving. All this accomplished was staining me with blood.

I wish I had known what his cause of death was. It was clear that someone had chewed his flesh and tore it off, most likely with claws and teeth. I was unable to tell whether this was before or after he died, altering us to be wary of vicious animals if it was after.

My heart thudded and I felt bile rising up my throat. My eyes watered. Pichu was already crying.

"Pichu…" I could hardly mutter my younger companion's name without sobbing uncontrollably. Would this happen to us, too? I asked myself, would we be murdered like Mewtwo?

There was no denying he had been murdered. Given the bite marks, his expression, everything. It was clearly a murder.

When I observed more closely, he had stab wounds in his chest. This took every ounce of effort for me not to vomit.

I grabbed Pichu with both arms and began to run through the cave. I had no idea where to run, but I wish I did. But I just ran and ran and ran. I ran until I was too tired to run any more.

But I wasn't lost in a cave anymore.

At some point during my blind running spree, we had made it outside. Pichu, of course, had been silent the entire time.

"Mewtwo…" My voice drowned out bitterly as I attempted to say his name. It was difficult to say his name entirely. The tears wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop.


	5. Chapter 4

My stomach churned as thoughts began to swarm throughout my head. I thought me and Pichu would probably die too. We would probably die too. That's an awful though really, isn't it? The thought that an innocent child and I would most likely be murdered? Of course, the worst part was that it was likely to be true.

I wasn't ready to die. I was too young. When I realized that I was thinking mainly of myself, I looked to Pichu. He wasn't ready to die. He was still a naïve child. He needed to grow up, more than I did. It was my sworn duty to protect him at all times, from now on.

What if we got into another fight? As long as the ones we were fighting against promised not to spill our blood, it would be okay…right? What was the chance they would kill me? Kill us?

Pretty likely.

So…now what could we do? We couldn't just stand around and wait to die! But I was smart enough to know that caves were vast, with many tunnels and got very dark as you went on. There were several exits to this room. We could easily get take a wrong path and get lost forever.

My first idea was to wait for someone to come by. It would happen eventually, I was sure of that. Whoever killed Mewtwo obviously didn't wait around for him to starve to death. It was sure signs that he had been murdered. So at some point soon, someone would come by to kill us, and then…

And then what?

It looks as though Mewtwo had been killed easily. Too easily. We wouldn't stand a chance. If we fought back, we would still be killed. We might give the thing a few injuries here and there, since there's two of us especially, but there was no way we could beat it. It wasn't possible. We would have to explore around the room we were in to try and find an escape route.

"Pichu? Pichu?" I realized I wasn't crying anymore. I had been thinking pretty deeply, I guess, so I must have stopped crying while I was. Hell, how was I even thinking so deeply? How did a freaking _dead body_ tell me so much? I had never even **seen** a dead body before, much less observed one so closely.

I was lucky though. Pichu hadn't wondered off. He was tugging at Mewtwo's arm, crying to him to get up. I mumbled something, I wasn't very sure what I had, and decided I would need to tell Pichu the truth. Lying wouldn't help.

"…Pichu…" My voice came out soft and fragile, "Mewtwo…isn't going to be getting up."

"What? But Roy! He has to! He has to get up! So we can find a way out of here together!" His voice sounded so persistent that I felt like crying again. But, I help my emotions together and kept going.

"Pichu…Mewtwo can't get up. He's…passed on now…" I kept my voice low and tried to keep as calm as I possibly could, which was incredibly difficult. It's hard to describe exactly how difficult it was, to be honest.

Pichu began crying even more. He refused to acknowledge it as the truth, I could just tell by the look in his eyes. I suppose what was even worse was what I hadn't been bracing for to happen.

Pichu fell completely and utterly silent. No whimpering, no moaning, no sniffling, no talking, just silence as tears cascaded down his face.

I just picked him up in my arms and began walking. I couldn't make him explore with me. I just couldn't. I couldn't force a crying naïve and innocent child to come explore with me to have his life. He truly was naïve about the situation, however. He just wanted to leave, and he, unlike me, didn't think we would die trying.


	6. Chapter 5

I had no idea where exactly to start looking.

I would totally ask Pichu for advice!

…Had he not be much younger than me and in shock.

I ran to all the corners of the room of the cave. I ran near all the exits. There was no way I could figure out which path way to go through. It was be literally be impossible.

I had ran from one of the many pathways leading away from the "home," as I referred to it in my head due to the fact it was like the main entrance, the main room, because it was the room we started in.

When I had run away from it, it was when I had basically given up. I rested against a wall on the other side of the room, basically exhausted from running about so much.

Then I just so happened to notice something, maybe only a few feet away from me. A piece of paper on the ground.

At some point during the running, Pichu had swapped over onto my back, grabbing my shoulders but still in a relaxed position, as though he was a backpack.

This was to my benefit, because due to my loss of breath of the fact I had been running so much, I had crawled over to the piece of paper.

It was a map of the cave.

And it just so happened that the home was circled in a red marker of some sort.

I had recognized it as the home due to the several separate exits, as located on the map. Not to mention it was the only thing circled, and basically the largest thing on the map.

Unfortunately, I had found it rather to late.

Because I had heard noises, and they obviously weren't from me or Pichu.

Especially because they were sounding from one of the exits.

My first reaction was to run away and hide. This, I suppose, was plausible. It would have been rather difficult to find a good place to hide, but it didn't really matter. Whatever had been by the exit, be it man or beast, had seen both of us already.

I wasted no time glancing upwards to see whatever it was.

When I saw what it was, I clutched my stomach in response and almost doubled over, assuming I was going to get sick.

It was Mewtwo, of all things.

His rotted corpse, standing, eyes that were literally nothing but white.

I don't even wanted to go into further detail… The thought even now makes me sick to my stomach.

Seeing him like this was much, much worse than seeing him on the ground, dead. Because he didn't _move. _You wouldn't expect a corpse to move about, right? Well, how do you think you'd react if you did see one? Pretty badly, I can guess.

Don't lie; no one expects a corpse to move about.

That is, unless, you're fortunate enough to be in the zombie apocalypse.

I would much rather be in the zombie apocalypse then whatever the hell I was in right now.

I screamed like a girl, when I saw it, which created a chain reaction.

Pichu jumped off my back. I backed up, and stepped on his tail.

Mewtwo's corpse rushed forwards to attack us or something, but when…it…grabbed me by the front of my shirt, Pichu sent an electrical shock out. This shocked Mewtwo's corpse well, it shocked me as well, but I wasn't effected much. The mental and emotional shock of Mewtwo's corpse in general seemed to numb the pain.

When I had recovered, I grinned even through the "shocking" experience. "It's super effective!"

I sat against a wall again with Pichu lying in my lap. I had been looking at the map for the last several minutes. It showed four out of six exits lead to dead ends. They looked pain complicated to get to, as the paths that lead to the dead ends lead to even more dead ends.

This was what I was talking about when I mentioned getting lost forever.

"Pichu, what do you think is the most logical decision?" I began, looking at the map with Pichu. I pointed to one of the exits, "This one?" I moved my hand to the other side of the drawing of the home, to another one, which was close to almost exactly the opposite direction, "Or this one?"

We had no idea which exit would lead where, so one way could be Heaven and the other Hell. We wouldn't have an idea, and we probably would never know due to the fact we could only take one way.

"Hmmm…I think…" he paused for a moment, "this one!" He pointed to the first one.

I nodded slowly. "Sounds logical to me!" I said cheerfully.

I have no idea how, but the shock of killing Mewtwo's corpse due to Pichu's electrical shock seemed to alter the mood.

And by alter, I mean weirdly fuck up.

We were talking like we were two best friends making a goofy let's play on Youtube or something, giggling like school girls.

So there I was, Pichu jumping from my lap to my shoulder and hanging onto my back and my neck like he was a backpack or something, me standing up then and preparing to navigate through some dark scary tunnel-cave thing where we could easily get lost forever.

Sounds fun, right?

"So, I guess, let's get going! We don't have all day, so we now?" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Of course we don't! We gotta we going so we can get home!" He replied in his normal childish, kid-like voice that I adored so.

"Yeah!" So we could get home. I imagined what a pleasant thought that was. Was it pleasant? I mean, I supposed so. It depended on what home was. I imagined home as though being back together with my friends, like old things were.

But it could just as easily be a place with new friends, old ones gone.

As we navigated through the tunnel and exits, we joked about. A few times I pretended to be lost, which made Pichu laugh, and give me a punch in the shoulder. This, obviously, didn't hurt in the slightest. I just pretended it did.

The exit was beautiful. Sunshine streamed through. I felt like I was going to cry in pure joy, but I resisted due to not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Pichu or something stupid and silly like that.

Stone pathways made themselves out on a calm and completely silent field. Bird song, cricket chirps, and the babbling of a nearby brook were the only audible noises. It was amazing, and I felt the most peace I had in what felt like years.

"Pichu…it's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him in a quiet voice, not really wanting to disturb the peace.

"Yeah…" was the only response I got. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he as well felt the peace that soothed me.

"I think…we deserve a nice rest…" I walked into the grass and follow the noise of the brook and, when I quickly found myself upon it, I took of my shoes and waded in it.

It was great to see Pichu jump of my back and do the same.


End file.
